


Stop... It's Hammertime

by faithfulDiscord, tormentedCryptogram



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Music, dorks and music, that's pretty much it, what more can you ask for?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulDiscord/pseuds/faithfulDiscord, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tormentedCryptogram/pseuds/tormentedCryptogram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're prompted with slow traffic and good music, why not give a show?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop... It's Hammertime

**Author's Note:**

> We own neither Homestuck, nor any of the songs mentioned in this. In order, the songs used are:  
> Sunglasses at Night- Corey Hart  
> Sweet Dreams- Eurythmics  
> Da Ya Think I'm Sexy- Rod Steward  
> Don't Stop Believing- Journey  
> Piano Man- Billy Joel
> 
> We hope you enjoy this piece of fluff. Also, POV switch after the line.

You like music. It’s a pretty simple concept considering you’re a DJ on most nights trying to pay for college, but there are just some songs that you like that you would never admit to. As you drive to get to your first class you are listening to your favorite guilty-pleasure radio station. It’s a mixture of some of the newer songs and also some of the older ones as well. You will never admit to anybody on the face of this planet that you know every word to Funky Town or Brick House by The Commodores. But right now you’re stuck at a stop sign because of construction and it’s going to be a while. Then one of your favorite songs come on.

_I wear my sunglasses at night_

_So I can, So I can_

_Watch you weave then breathe your story lines_

_And I wear my sunglasses at night_

_So I can, So I can_

_Keep track of the visions in my eyes_

You’re very bored at just waiting there so, you entertain yourself. You start lip-syncing to the song and moving around a little bit because why not it has a good beat to it.

_While, she's deceiving me,_

_It cuts my security (has)_

_she got control of me_

_I turn to her and say_

When the chorus comes around you are belting it out in your car because you fucking love this song.

_Don't switch the blade on the guy in shades; oh no_

_Don't masquerade with the guy in shades;_

_(oh no) (I can't believe it)_

_You got it made with the guy in shades; oh no_

When it goes back to the original beat in the beginning you sing with it without hesitation or missing a word. As it gets closer to the chorus you’re just being a big dork about this song but you can’t really help it. When it gets back to I turn to her and say you actually turn your head and see that there is actually another car there. It’s a cobalt blue Prius and the driver of the car is smiling at you with a big buck-tooth grin and bright blue eyes. You don’t know this guy at all so you just say fuck it and continue to sing to the song and dancing as much as you can sitting down.

At the end of the chorus you do something unexpected and once you think back on it you don’t even know why you did it. You bring your anime shades that you stole from your brother down and flash the stranger your bright red eyes as you sing You got it made with the guy in shades; oh no.

You know he saw your eyes because he gives you a rather surprised and shocked look. You don’t see what he’s next reaction would be because a construction worker is walking up to wave you on to get to school.

 

The next day was much like the one before. Construction work still blocked your easy route to school, and while you were waiting in the stupidly slow traffic for the time of day, you allowed yourself to become lost in one of the songs on your station. Yes, you’ve dubbed it ‘your’ station. Because fuck the opinions of those that don’t know you like it. The beginning of the song plays and you don’t even need the words to know it is Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics. Leaning back against your headrest you smile as it starts.

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree_

_I travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

You glance at the worker in charge of moving traffic along and see that he’s still a ways away from letting you go, so why not make yourself comfortable. It doesn’t hurt any that your seat happens to be some of what you swear is the softest vinyl you’ve ever had the pleasure of putting yourself in. With a slightly uncharacteristic smile--you’ll never let anyone be the wiser--you continue singing with the voice not-completely blaring out of your speakers.

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to be used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

As the song continues to play, the volume of your voice becomes almost ridiculously loud. Out of boredom, you take a glance out of your peripheral and see none other than that cobalt Prius and the dorky kid driving it staring at you with his hand pressed against his mouth trying to hold in what looks like laughter going by the grin spreading across his face. Who knew you’d be providing a show? Might as well really give him something to enjoy on such a boring morning. You match your falsetto the best you can to the recording, bobbing your head to the beat like the dork you totally are on the inside but never show, and after a bit you look over to see the guy singing the same lyrics and spazzing a bit in his seat. You think he’s trying to dance to the music, but mainly succeeding in making your day a little less shitty.

You wish you could stay around to watch him but the construction worker is coming up to wave you on. Turning to the driver of the cobalt Prius you wave at him and he flashes you a big dorky grin, waving back excitedly as you leave. While you are in class you can’t pay attention to the lecture because your mind keeps going back to the dorky boy in the Prius. You don’t even know his name but you still end up smiling as you remember the poor excuse for his dancing. You end up hoping that you’ll see him the next day. You weren’t disappointed.

 

You were stopped in front of the construction once again listening to your radio station when you see the Prius rounding the corner just when another song comes on that’s got you thinking.

_Sugar, sugar_

_**** _

_She sits alone waiting for suggestions_

_He's so nervous, avoiding all the questions_

_His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding_

_Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking_

The Prius stops right when the chorus starts and you get a wonderful idea when the driver looks over at you smiling. You start mouthing the words to the chorus.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

You take the short pause to run your tongue over your lips sensuously. The blue eyed boy goes slightly pink around the ears as you continue the chorus.

_If you really need me, just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so, tell me so, baby_

You mess with the bottom of your shirt and wiggle around trying to dance as the instrumental plays. His eyes become as wide as saucers. The incoming line is so perfect you couldn’t have planned it out even if you tried.

_He's acting shy, looking for an answer_

_Come on honey, let's spend the night together_

_Now hold on a minute before we go much further_

_Give me a dime so I can phone my mother_

_**** _

_They catch a cab to his high rise apartment_

_At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant_

As that part of the song plays you start to actually sing to it and the boy across from you turns a lovely shade of pink but he can’t seem to stop looking at you. The song continues to play as you keep flirting with him and you end up singing over the song. Once the song gets closer to the end the boy in the blue Prius is thoroughly flustered but is obviously enjoying your show. It’s about to repeat the chorus for the final time when you slowly start to lift up your shirt. You will prize his reaction for the rest of your life. His face becomes bright red and his jaw drops as he takes in all of your pale skin and the muscles that have been chiseled with years of strifing with your older brother.

You end up seeing the construction worker in the corner of your eye so you put down your shirt and flash the dork a smile as you turn to look forward right when the construction worker clears you to start moving again.

****

The next day you don’t know what to expect since you practically gave the dork in the Prius a strip tease. The construction seems to be on it’s way and doesn’t look like its going to take you that long to get through it. A classic song starts playing as you are stopped in the same place since Tuesday.

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_ ****

As it comes to the chorus you see the cobalt blue Prius round the corner and you can’t help but smile. Then something weird happens; instead of the car pulling up next to you like it has been for the last couple days it stops right behind you. You look in your rearview mirror and the blue eyed boy is grinning at you and winks at you. You can’t help but laugh. The construction worker tells you that you can pass and you drive all the way to the college with the dorky boy behind you. When you park you watch him and wait for him to walk towards you. You watch the door open and the stranger get out. He’s only a couple inches taller than you and his eyes are bright as he sees you standing there by your car. He comes towards you with a big smile on his face.

“Hey Sunglasses.”

You can’t help but roll your eyes, “Dave. Dave Strider.”

You put your hand out and he grabs it, “John Egbert.”

He doesn’t let go of your hand as he takes a step towards you, “I got it made for the guy in shades.”

You smile and try to keep yourself from laughing outright as you finish the line, “Oh no.”

* * *

The time you spent with Dave after following him to the parking lot consisted of bad jokes, movie-related debates, dorky pranks--and coming from you, that means a lot-- and a quite a bit of stuff about being a DJ and a film major that you were completely unaware of. He told you about his Bro{, apparently his brother’s name was taboo to know even from family but that didn’t bother you much at all,} and how those Kamina shades were a pair that he had given Dave years ago.

You can’t help but imagine him with the pair of Ben Stiller glasses you got a year ago and how they would look so much better on him. Somehow, you had managed more than once to get him to watch your collection of Nic Cage movies and not rag on them every three minutes. It was nice to know that Dave was a person, instead of just some flirty blond in a Pacer like you had thought for the first few days of seeing him. One with awesome taste in music. You later figured out that the station he was listening to when you first saw him was his guilty pleasure, which was just plain hard to believe with how many good songs--all of them--that were played. How could he not just listen to it anywhere? The idea behind confused the hell out of you, but it’s not like you’re the one with some odd obsession with keeping up appearances, so you went along with it after he told you.

You ended up hanging out almost everyday that first week, with you tagging along to his gigs as a DJ and him randomly showing up at the comedy theatre you volunteered at. When it got closer to exam dates, the time you were able to hang out with Dave was shortened, but it was the perfect opportunity to figure out how to give him the shades.

As a promise to your dad, you kept playing piano any chance you had that wasn’t occupied by Dave. Generally, it was your challenge to yourself to play along with whatever was on your favorite radio station. Sitting down in front of the keys, you reach over and turn on the little portable radio you keep on top of the piano and wait for the commercial to get over with. After a couple of minutes, actual music starts playing and you laugh to yourself at the coincidence. You’ve always loved this song and learned it as fast as possible when you heard it the first time.

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday_

_The regular crowd shuffles in_

_There's an old man sitting next to me_

_Making love to his tonic and gin_

_**** _

_He says, "Son can you play me a memory_

_I'm not really sure how it goes_

_But it's sad and it's sweet_

_And I knew it complete_

_When I wore a younger man's clothes"_

Once it goes into the beginning of the chorus you hear the door opening on the other side of the wall. You know it’s Dave but you keep playing.

_Sing us a song you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feelin’ alright_

His steps are nearly silent as he walks behind you and wraps his arms around your neck leaning against your back. You can hear the smile in his voice as he starts to sing.

_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine_

_He gets me my drinks for free_

_And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke_

_But there's someplace that he'd rather be_

You guys stay like that until the end of the song and you turn off the small radio to turn towards him a box in your hands.

“Here.”

He opens the box and flashes me a smile similar to the one he gave me the first day I saw him. He takes off the shades he got from his brother and replaces them with the ones in the box.

“You got it made with the guy in shades.” He says with a smile.

You lean forward to kiss him lightly and when you pull back you say, “Oh yes.”


End file.
